Finding out your past
by Purdy-Puppy
Summary: Trowa finds a girl on a colony about to be distoryed. He saves her only to find out that she has an OZ chip in her hand. Is she a spy sent on them or on OZ?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi. I don't own gundam wing so any of the characters in this story are just borrowed.

Finding out the past.

Prolouge

Chaos broke out on the Colony. Women were grabbing their children, looking for escape pods. One single girl about the age ot eighteen stood in the middle of it all. The girl walked thru the chaos and distuction in a daze or trance. As she walk her cloths barely hung onto her body. Her body was covered in bruises and scraches, she also limped when she walked like she had broken somthing. Just as she was passing an ally, a man grabbed her. He started to take what was left of the girls cloths off, just as he was about to rape her a gaint robot appeared. The gaint machine turned it's head which had a light shining on the top of it's head shown it down on the two, the man got off of the girl and ran away leaving the woman there nude on the ground. The girl just lay there thinking that she was going to die when she felt the robotic hand move underneith her. The feel of her body moving upward in the hand made her pass out. The hand rose to the middle part of the machine then a compartment open up and a tall figure stood on a platform that patruded from the gaint an explosion near by lite up one of hes green eyes. He walk onto the hand taking off his jacket to cover the girls body and picking the woman and brought her inside. Not five minutes after getting inside, the coloney started to explode. He made sure the girl was sacure before he headed to his own seat and took off for space.

One week later.

Two men dressed in flight suits were walking towards the hanger. The shorter one had a long braid of a chestnut brown color and his eyes were a colbolt blue. The man next to him was about three inches taller he had short brown hair, but in the front was a unibang conseling one of his green eyes.

"Hey Trowa, how is that girl you brought here doing?" the guy with the blue eyes asked.

"I'm going to check up on her as soon as we'er done testing the new guns on Heavyarms. So when are you and Kat going to get married?" Trowa asked.

"Next week ok L2-1X999. Are you and Sephy still coming?"

Trowa looked at his friend. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

When they reached the hanger, all around them were giant robots. Trowa went to the one that had double machine guns on both arms while his friend went to the one with the bat wings.

"Duo, don't forget about the voice activation." Trowa said to him over the comlink.

"Roger that buddy." Duo said.

They practised til Trowa was out of bullets. When they were walking to change out of their flight suits they heard yellling down the hall.

"Duo Maxwell, get your ass over here this instant!" It was a girl about two inches shorter than Duo. Her hair was a redish brown pulled into a braid much like Duo's.

Duo crenged. "Ut oh ... uh hi honey. What's wrong?"

"You put your muddy cloths in with the whites again!" She yelled taking his braid into her hand dragging him off.

"Opps sorry babe." then he glanced at Trowa for a way out.

"oh Kat, it's my fault. I asked him to help me with my training this morning." Trowa said to her.

"Is that the truth." she asked Duo giving him a glare.

"of course, babe." he said with a grin. "I'll c-ya later Trowa."

Kat and Duo coutinued to walk down the hall.

Trowa stood there for a moment and then headed to the hospital. Meanwhile at the hospital, a woman doctor with dirty-blone hair pulled into two pig tails was filling out some pappers. Suddenly a man burst into the room.

"General Po., the girl has woken up, but she is crazy." he said as they left towards the room where the girl was. When they got to the survailence room. The girl did seem to be crazed, she backed herself into a corner.

"NOOOOO GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed.

The men still went towards here. The girl just suddenly rushed at them kicking and punching sending the men flying. She seemed like a totally different person. When she finally got the men away she shrunk down like a little child scared of the boogy man.Sally then realized what was going on she is scared of the men Sally opened the door. "Get these men out of here! Now!" she ordered. As the men were leaving Sally ran to the girl injecting her with something to make her fall asleep. Sally picked up the body of the young girl and carried her down the hall to a more comfortalble room. Sally wrote a note for her to know where to find some cloths and the shower. As Sally was closing the door the the room she saw Trowa down the hall. "Hello Trowa, How are you today?"

"Good afternoon Sally, I'm fine. How is that girl doing?" he asked.

Sally looked at him."Well she woke up today. She was so scared to the men in the room she was screaming backing up into a corner of the room."

"Is she all right? Did they hurt her?" he asked consurned.

"No she hurt them. She seemed to go into a different perosn. Anyone of the men that went near her she either punched or kicked them away then she sank down like a little child, But she is fine now I just injected her with something to make her sleep. I put her in here for now." Sally said notioning to the door.

They decided to walk back to the servalince room. "Trowa did you happen to notice that the girl you broght in was raped?"

Trowa turned a stunned look to Sally "No I had no idea, I thought I saved her from that ." he said putting his hand to his face in awl.

Sally and Trowa heard a noise behind them "Duo what are you doing here, I thought you were with Kat?" Trowa said.

Duo stuck his hands in his pockets. "Nah she said that she had to go see Jen and Steph about something. I'll see her later. So can we see that girl Trowa broght back?"

"No, we can not go see her." Trowa said.

"Why not I heard that she was awake."

"She is asleep right now and also she is afraid of men." Sally said to him.

"Well why is she afraid of men, did something happen to her." Duo asked sitting down in an open chair.

Trowa and Sally just glared at him.

With a sigh "Well, from what I gatter when Trowa found her she had been raped a number of times a left for dead, but she is a strong will girl. I also think that the sight of a gaint robot scared her too." Sally told Duo.

Duo looked at Trowa "Did you know that she had been raped?"

Trowa put his head down."No...if I had known I would have gotten here a lot quicker."

"Well maybe Trowa could get here to like men again." Duo said to lighten the mood, he reseived two glares "or maybe no."

Sally got up from her seat and walked over to the door. "When she wakes up I'll go check on her and I'll let you guys know whats going on with her, so I'll c-ya later." she showed them out. "oh wait a min. here hand this to Heero when you see him tell him I need to know what is on it, ok" she said taking a chip out of her pocket.

"Where did you get this?" Trowa asked taking it from Sally.

"I found it in her hand." she replyed closing the door.

Trowa and Duo walked down to Heero's room, but he wasn't there so they went to the hanger. Heero was working on Wing Zero with Jen. "Yo Heero, come down here a sec." Duo shouted to the man inside the cockpit.

Heero jumped down and landed infront of Duo and Trowa. "What do you want!" he said plainly, "I'm working!"

Duo looked up and saw Jen. "un ha sure you are, Hi Jen." Duo said waving. Jen turned away blushig.

"What do you want Duo?" he asked again.

"oh yeah, here, Sally want to know if you can find out what is on this chip." Duo stated as Trowa handed Heero the computer chip.

"It's an OZ ID chip, it should have their history and ailis on it." he replied flatly. "Where did you get it?"

"Off the girl Trowa broght in last week." Duo stated.

"Where is she now?" Heero asked.

"She is in a room where Sally can keep an eye on her. Why?" Trowa asked.

"I just want to keep an eye on her too." Heero said starting to climb back up Wing Zero. "I'll inform you of the other information later."

he said climbing back into the cockpit. They heard Jen laughing.

Trowa and Duo just stood there wide eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry about the long wait to up date. I've been moving.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from the show.

Chapter 2

he said climbing back into the cockpit. They heard Jen laughing.

Trowa and Duo just stood there wide eyed.

Meanwhile.

A few days later. The girl woke up to a small room. The bed was a twin size, in corner of the room. She looked across where the bed was a closet. To her right was a night stand. There was a note on it.

Dear Guest,

I know you just woke up. I guess you would like to clean up a bit. You'll find clean cloths in the closet. I hope they are to your liking. If you go out the door and turn left and the second door on the right will be the bathroom. Take a shower or bath if you would like I'll be back about 5:00pm to see if you are awake and if you would like to eat.

Dr. Sally Po.

The girl put the note back onto the night stand and tried to stand up, using the night stand as a brace she was able to. She made her way to the closet holding onto the wall. She opened the closet, it had all kinds of large T-shirts and blue jeans, she looked in the bottom and saw sandels.

"Well I guess I should get a shower." she said out loud to herself. "I wonder what time it is?" Glancing at the clock on the night stand it said it was now three o'clock. "Good I got time till my host comes back to check on me." She then grabed a t-shirt and pants and found the bathroom. "Wow this is nice." The bathroom was huge. It had a stand up shower seprate from the bathtub which was also had jets in it. There was also a hot tub in there. She then took off her hostpital robe, decided to take a bath.

Meanwhile.

Kat and Duo were out for lunch. "Oh so that's what Trowa's been up to lately. Sephy has been really worried about him." Kat said taking a sip of her rootbeer.

"Yeah, He's always hanging around Sally asking about her. I really feel sorry for the girl, I mean she was raped for crying out loud. I also think Trowa knows more about her then he is letting on. I think he knows her from the past, ya know before the wars. Do you think that is possible?" Duo taking a big bite of his sandwich looking at Kat.

"I think you're right about him knowing something, but ya know he won't tell us about it. He usually keeps things bottled up inside." Kat replied. "Well on a lighter note how did the voice system work?"

"Great. Instead of having to control the weapons with the triggers we just told them what to do."

"Oh, look at the two love birds. hehe" A girl with short brownish-black hair said with a wink.

"Hey Steph. Where is Axel?" Kat asked.

"Oh he's training with Wufei and Quatre. You should see his new Griffin Gundam. It's so cool." Steph said getting all stary eyed. Then snapping back to serious. "So who is this girl Trow brought back?"

"We really don't know much about her other than she was raped when he found her. Trowa has hardly left the hospital wing." Duo stated.

"Well I've gotta go, I'll cya later." Steph said. "I've got Relena Gurard Duty this afternoon."

"Hey wait. Are you and Axel still coming to the wedding?" Kat asked her retreating friend.

Steph gave here a thumbs up. "Oh course I wouldn't miss it for the world." she grinned and waved bye. Steph walked away.

"I wonder where Relena will make them go today?" Kat said thinking aloud to herself. Duo just looked at her in a puzzled look.

Sally went to go and check on the girl it was now 5pm. "I wonder if she is awake?" Sally asked herself and she walked into the room. Sally went to the room where she had left the girl and saw that she was not in there. Hearing a noise for the bathroom she decided to wait in the living room for the girl to come out.

The girl stood in front of the mirror and looked at her arms and legs. "Where did all of these scars come from?" she had slashes all down her left arm and some on her left side. She finished drying off and got dressed. As she walked out she noticed a figure sitting on the couch. "You must be my hostess. Thank you for taking care of me."

Sally looked up. "Don't worrie about it. How do you feel? Do you remember anything that happened?" she asked getting up to check on the girl.

She looked at Sally and grabbed the wall to brace herself. "I'm ok I'm just getting my legs back to working." Sally helped the girl to the couch. "I don't know what happened. I feel like it is nagging at the back of my mind, but I can't remember."

"Do you remember you name?" Sally asked. The girl shook her head.

"No I don't even know who I am. I have no name, I'm a Nanashi" she put her head in her lap. "I'm a Nanashi."

Sally put a hand on the girls back. "shhh it's ok. We'll help you find yourself. What would you like us to call you?"

She looked up to Sally. "Well sence I have no name, just call me Nanashi."


End file.
